kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
KQ8 Enemy List
This is an attempt at a complete enemy list with each unit's file names as they appear in the game's files/debug mode when you attack them, or see their actions displaye don the debug mode. It lists the mosnters file name, and location, and points awarded. Ths is helpful information related to the game's experience syste, and possibly the game's score system see KQ8 point list. Kingdom of Daventry Goblins *gobcon1 near Connor's house *goblin18 near wizard near lake *goblin20 behind grain mill across the river *goblin21 near river between bridge and Kavenaugh house *goblin22 near Sarah's house Note:Considering that goblins have such high numbers it probably can be assumed that they were probably a lot more plentiful and common, possibly fought in packs in earlier builds of the game. Some of the development images show 2-3 being fought at once. Chickens *chicken1 near connor' s house *chicken2 left of Farmer Simm's House *chicken3 behind Farmer Simm's house Spriggans *sprigan guards knight crypt *sprgnbow guards mausoleum. *sprigan1 Farmer Simm's house *sprigan19 outside Alchemist House *Brdgsprig near covered bridge. *Fallsprig near waterfall *sprdump in outhouse *sprigwnd1 inside wind mill (has bow) *sprigwnd2 near wind mill (left side) *sprigwnd3 at overlook near wind mill *RuinSprig1 courtyard of Caslte Ruins left side *RuinSprig2 courtyard of Castle Ruins left side *RuinSprig3 Castle Ruins wall left side *RuinSprig4 Castle Ruins wall right side *bosssprig top of Castle Ruins keep. Zombies *zograv 1 behind Farmer Simm's house (right side) *zograv 2 behind Farmer Simm's house (leftside) *zograv3 graveyard *zograv4 graveyard *zograv5 graveyard *zograv6 graveyard *zograv7 graveyard *zograv8 graveyard *zograv9 graveyard *zograv10 graveyard *zograv11 graveyard *zograv12 graveyard *zograv14 graveyard *zograv15 graveyard *zograv16 graveyard *zograv17 graveyard *RoadZ1 between Daventry Sign and Ruins *RoadZ2 between Daventry Sign and Ruins (grouped with 1) *RoadZ3 between Daventry Sign and Ruins *RoadZ4 between Daventry Sign and Ruins *RoadZ5 between Daventry Sign and Ruins (grouped with 3 & 4) Bats *bat1 *bat2 near Wizard's island (circles towards the backside) *bat3 near Wizard's island (front side) *bat4 near Connor's house. *bat5 between Simms house and Town Fountain. Pig *piggy1 Farmer Simm's barn Henchman *Henchman at Wind Mill Dimension of Death Sword Skeletons *skeleton20 ambush at start of DOD *skeleotn21 ambush at the start of DOD *stinky skeleton trapped in a box with 'smelly' near dead warrior. Skeleton Archers *skeleton14 ambush at start of DOD (this is the skeleton who talks to you) *skeleton15 ambush at start of DOD *BowGuy4 rightside of starting beyond sanctum door. *sneezy trapped in a box near dead warrior. *smelly trapped in a box with stinky near dead warrior. Mace Skeletons *BowGuys5 net to BowGuys4 (the only one with a bow) *BoyGuys6 next to BowGuy4 and 5 Rats *rat1 in a box of rats near dead skeleton. *rat2 ditto *rat3 ditto *rat4 *rat5 *rat6 *rat7 *rat8 Note: Rats seem to be a special case enemy, in that they seem to be spawned from boxes (probably 6-8 rats released at once). The first you kill will always be 'rat1' apparently, and each rat you kill beyond that goes up in number by one... Most likely it repeats back to 'rat1' after you have killed rat8. As such there can be more than 8 rats on the map. Some may actually be randomly spawned around the outer bounds area of DOD. Weepers Spirits Monsters Most of these exp listings come from a files (monstats.mtl) but may not necessarily cover all the points in the game. They may not be accurate to exp in the actual game. There are more accurate listings in each level in files called MONSTERS.KQ. *Sprigan (7 exp) *Bridge Spriggan (7 pt) *Fall Spriggan (7pt) *Sprigan 2 (5 exp) *Zombie (2 exp) *Zombie 2 (3 exp) *Goblin (3 exp) *Skeleton (300 exp) *Skeleton 2 (250 exp) *Weeper (500 exp) *Henchman (5 exp) *Rock demon (10,000 exp) *Skelking (20,000 exp) *Skeleton Bow (200 exp) *Skelbs (?) (300 exp) *Guard (?) (10 exp) *Rat (1 exp) *Tower Skeleton (4000 exp) *Bigskel (40000 exp) *Snake (0 exp) *Spirit (0 exp) *Carnivorous plant (2000 exp) *Swamp Witch (50,000 exp) *Swamp Fiend (7500 exp) *Swamp Slime (5000 exp) *Bat (500 exp) *Frog (500 exp) *Swamp Bubbles (10,000 exp) *Pyro demon (8000 exp) *ant (5000 exp) *Archon (?) (1 exp) *Skelrdbw (?) (200 exp) *Skelhamr (10,000 exp) *Knight (?) (4000 exp) *Raven (0 exp) *Sprigan bow (7 exp) *Chicken (1 exp) *griffbax (?) (0 exp) *weedtype (1 exp) *bat manta (8000 exp) *Orc Battle Ax (25,000 exp) *Orc hammer (15,000 exp) *Orc bow (15,000 exp) *Griffly (?) (0 exp) *Snowmane (50,000 exp) *Icenerd (?) (20,000 exp) *Shadow demon (15,000 exp) *Henchman bow (25,000 exp) *water demon (20,000 exp) *Mandragor Tree (20,000 exp) *Roots (0 exp) *Dwarf hammer (30,000 exp) *Dwarf bow (25,000 exp) *Frosty (?) (10,000 exp) *Vicbeast (30,000 exp) *Piggy (1 exp) *Two-headed dragon (50,000 exp) *Dragon worm (20,000 exp) *Ice Lord Thork (20,000 exp) *Sprngdmptype (?) (15 exp) *Vulture (500 exp) *skelblue (?) (200 exp) *Lucreto (5 exp) *Lucreto final defeat (150,000 exp) *Griffswd (?) (0 exp) Note: it should be possible look up number of enemies in an area through the files and possibly through the cheat menu. Many of them are listed with names like chicken1, etc, or in some cases given special funny names. For example the first enemy you may encounter next to Sarah's house is specifically 'goblin22' in the game's files/debug mode. The chicken next to connor's house is chicken1 and goblin next to connor's house is gobcon1 (apparently indicating its a goblin next to Connor's house). These details would allow for a much more specific master point list. The specific enemy names are listed in the MONSTERS.KQ files. Behind the scenes Oddly enough there ae three enemies listed for the Castle Daventry map 'pyrod1, pyrod2, and pyrod3". However these don't seem to appear, nor do they appear to be 'off the map'. Category:KQ8